


Colors of the Soul

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Soulmate AU, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Lotor has only seen color once in his life. But then he meets a man that lets him see color again.





	Colors of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I ran across this concept on Tumblr a long time ago. In this AU, everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate. For this, the color comes in gradually and leaves gradually. The length of time you can see color is accumulative. But if your soulmate dies...Well, that doesn't happen here! I just wanted to explain the rules before you read. Enjoy!

Lotor walked back to his apartment. Work felt as gray as it looked. His only saving grace in his life these days was the evening sky. It looked dark gray, but when he was young, he saw color for a moment and the sky was a beautiful orange. He would never forget that moment for two reasons: beautiful color, and a signal that his soulmate was born.

After a moment of reliving color, he went through his timeline for the night. A small dinner, organizing for tomorrow’s presentation, preparing his clothes, and finally, a glass of wine in the tub. A little relaxing before a very important presentation.

“Excuse me, Can you help me? I think I’m lost.”

Lotor sighed before turning around. “ I suppose I can. Where are you--” he stopped.

The tourist had black hair with a white tuft, but that was nothing new. The pinkish color of his skin with a tint of another color was new! There was color! He was in color! From his peripheral vision, the trees and buildings were in color too! Lotor was speechless.

“...Soulmate?”

Lotor was stunned by the word. He imagined his soulmate with golden hair and blue or green eyes, but this man had monochrome hair and dark eyes.Yet, somehow, it was comforting.

“...I think so.”

They stay like that, staring at each other, until the man’s phone rang. He quickly answered.

“Mushi mushi? Sorry, sorry. I got a little lost. I know where that is. I’ll be right there.Okay. Bye.” He hung up and looked back to Lotor. “Sorry, but I have to go. I’d like to see you again if that’s okay.”

Lotor nodded, “Of course. I have a rather important meeting tomorrow. Would this Saturday be alright?”

“Sure. Just give me your number and we can decide on a place.” The man gave Lotor his phone.

Lotor put in his own cell number and his business number before returning it. The tapped tapped away on his phone for a few seconds before Lotor’s phone dinged with a message.

_ Takashi Shirogane. Most call me Shiro. _

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Shiro. I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

“Thanks. You too.”

They both smiled and left.

Lotor looked at the sky again and smiled. It was that beautiful orange he remembered as a child. His smile didn’t dim as the sky faded back to its usual monochrome.


End file.
